


sallie’s demon house

by anomalousandweird



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousandweird/pseuds/anomalousandweird
Summary: in which ryan doesn’t leave early to prove a point





	sallie’s demon house

**Author's Note:**

> written on impulse at 1 am binging buzzfeed unsolved i haven’t written a fic in like a year  
> un betad i haven’t even read back over it  
> maybe drop a comment if u like

It’s four a.m. in the Sallie House and Ryan’s teeth are clenched as tight as they can go. The camera light is bright in his face as he peers up into it, the emitting glow comforting him in the darkness. Ryan was beating the shit out of himself now for staying. After the witching hour passed, Shane mocking gleefully, he decided he could stay until five. He could do it, he could shove it in Shane’s dick face and fuck up a demon’s plan to eat his entire heart. But after fifty seven minutes, he realized he fucked up. The stiffness of his arms was causing his muscles to cramp, and his palms were sweaty against the blanket. He’s fucked up and honestly considering stirring Shane, telling him they should go. Each creak from the old house makes his heart flutter in the worst way.   
It’s been silent for a bit now, as Ryan believed Shane had fallen asleep at last, however this was disproven, as Shane lifted his head, hair flattened on one side from his pillow.   
“Okay so like I get, like the, the light but if a demon is gonna kill you, would it matter if there’s a light?” he says, his voice gritty as he’s now visibly tired. Ryan can see the redness of his eyes, the slight puffiness under his eyes, the squint against the light. Ryan scoffs.  
“I don’t give a fuck, the demons can suck my dick if they think I’m gonna turn this off.” Ryan says, shifting his shoulders to look at the camera again. He then looks back at Shane, who continues to squint at him. His eyes are glazed, and Ryan can tell he’s thinking. Ryan didn’t realize Shane could be capable of abstract thought. He smiles slightly, almost tempted to say that, but Shane interrupts anything he was going to say with a smile, lazy and soft, to Ryan. Ryan is caught off guard, and turns his head a little in question. Shane is quick, and his long, slim hand reaches out to cover the light. The pinkness gleaming through his skin casts a gentle, fuchsia glow on Ryan’s face, but it’s dark now. Darker than it’s been, and Ryan looks horrified.   
“Are you— are you serious?” Ryan says, and moves his hand to swat Shane away, his teeth bared in an almost annoyed smile. But Shane was still quick, and moved his hand to grab Ryan’s. He pushes Ryan’s arm back, and rolls over so he’s on top and Ryan is pinned and now his heart is fluttering for an entirely different reason, his eyes opening wide.   
“Okay so... Sucking your cock is the only way for the light to get turned off... Very interesting information Ryan.” he says, and does this fucking face where his eyebrows raise and he smiles and it’s almost, almost a smirk.   
“Actually that isn’t quite what I said, if I recall. I think I said if they think I am they can?” he says, pushing his hand against Shane to make an attempt to push him off, but Ryan had to realize that ultimately, Shane was bigger (and longer) than him and that kinda made Ryan feel a bit warmer. Demons could change the temperature, right? Ryan didn’t have time to think about it. Shane was leaning down and Ryan could see the muscles in his shoulders shift under his skin and shift.  
“I think you will turn that fuckin’ light off.” he says and for a second they make eye contact and then Shane is upon him, chapped lips on Ryan’s jaw, gently biting and kissing. Ryan thought for one moment about how he mentioned a demon only, and he thinks about how Shane openly welcomes demons to eat his fucking soul, but he doesn’t care anymore about any demon in this entire damn house. He tilts his head and Shane puts his knees on either side of Ryan, and he can feel the warmth on his stomach from Shane’s body through his boxers.  
Ryan can’t focus anymore, feeling the heat from Shane’s tongue, swallowing hard as it moves from his jaw to his chin and then moves to his lips and they’re fucking making out and Ryan almost drops the camera entirely, but he manages to shut the screen off and put it down beside them. It’s dark in the house, and Ryan cannot think of anything having to do with a haunting right now. They’re alone, and Shane’s teeth just hit Ryan’s a little bit. Ryan wraps his arms around Shane’s neck, and their bodies are beginning to be pressed together, and fuck it’s hot inside this room. Ryan feels Shane’s cock press against him, getting firm and Ryan shivers. He reaches down and palms Shane’s cock, to which Shane makes a short sound into Ryan’s mouth. Their tongues are sliding together wetly, mouths mashing together loosely and filthy and Ryan can feel that feeling in his stomach, and all the blood is rushing to his cock. He grinds upwards against Shane, and Shane begins to move his hands downward, sitting up slightly on his knees. They separate momentarily so that Shane can pull off Ryan’s shirt, tossing it to the side and then quickly pulling off his own. Shane slides downward and presses their chests together, the warmth of their skin and the feeling of skin on skin and now Ryan is fucking hard and he can feel a warm wetness on the end of Shane’s cock and he’s so desperate now. It’s been busy recently, they haven’t had the time to just simply fuck each other. Ryan pulls at Shane’s waistband and looks at him coy. Shane looks at him back and then snorts, before adjusting to wiggle out of his boxers.   
“Okay so are you gonna take yours off, fucker?” Shane taunts and Ryan rolls his eyes.   
“I’m definitely considering it less now, honestly.” He mocks and Shane stood for a moment.   
“Oh fuck no?” he says, voice lilting, as Ryan begins to laugh. He leans up and kisses Shane hard, biting his bottom lip and pulling it slightly with his teeth. This returned the heat back at full force to Shane, and he removed his boxers quickly. They began to kiss hard once more, and Shane tossed his boxers aside and worked off Ryan’s. His cock jerked slightly in the coolness of the air, and precum glistened at the tip. Shane made a humming sound of approval, and spit in his hand.   
“Jesus, can you be a little graceful?” Ryan says, but Shane doesn’t respond. Instead, he grabs Ryan’s cock and rubs his thumb along the tip. Ryan makes a high noise, and bites his lips. How fucking disrespectful is it to get rawed in the demon house? Any other thought his cut off short as Shane begins to rub his cock slowly and deliberately, milking it and Ryan looks at Shane and squirms. He reaches down and runs his fingers along Shane’s cock, hard and thick and Ryan’s mouth almost fucking waters.   
“I can barely take this.” Shane mutters, and begins moving downward. Ryan smiles in anticipation, and almost gasps when Shane takes his cock into his mouth and sucks gently on the tip. Ryan pushes his own head against the pillow, peering up at the ceiling. He reaches down to lace his fingers into Shane’s hair, and pushes him downward. Shane sinks down on his dick, sucking and running his tongue along the underside and making Ryan twitch and moan very quietly. Then Shane quickens, spit running down Ryan’s cock and pooling on his groin. Shane takes as much of Ryan’s dick as he can, and sucks hard, and he chokes a bit as it pushes against the back of his throat. His lips are around the base almost and Ryan is bucking his hips up into his mouth, making him choke slightly but Shane wasn’t no bitch, and he relaxes his throat and gasps a breath. His eyes are watering, and Ryan tilts his head back by his hair to get a look.   
“Oh, fuck, dude.” Ryan gasps, and Shane bobs his head down onto Ryan’s cock. He sucks all the way until his mouth is removed from Ryan’s dick, and he licks the tip. Ryan shakes and pulls his hair, but Shane smiles. He leans up and gives Ryan a deep kiss, and Ryan tastes the salt from his own flesh, swapping spit and Ryan is fucking still hard, the air hitting his own wet cock.   
“Please, fucking... Shane.” Ryan says, his voice pitched embarrassingly, and he doesn’t have time to recoil and Shane pushes two fingers into his mouth. Ryan catches on and sucks on them for a moment, teasing, before costing his long digits which prod at the back of his mouth, almost caressing his tongue. Once they’re wet, Shane pulls them away and moves downward. Ryan knows what’s coming but it still makes his skin prickle when he feels Shane’s fingers prodding and then they’re pushing inside of him and he releases a sharp gasp, to which Shane laughs.  
“Man, I can’t get over that, you have me truly fucked up.” he says, and Shane pushes his fingers apart and Ryan moves against his hand. Shane pushes them in and out, fucking him and making wet, nasty sounds emit and Shane is so fucking hard right now, cock untouched. He’s quick and tries to hurry so he can push his cock deep inside of Ryan and feel how hot and wet he is.   
“Fuck, dude, are you good?” he says, and Ryan gets returns from getting stretched.   
“Ah... Yeah, god come on... I’m ready.” Ryan says, grinding his hips down against Shane. Shane let’s out a groan of relief and slowly removes his fingers, taking his time to make Ryan shake.   
Shane adjusts and sits between Ryan’s legs, taking a second to admire his boy’s body, cock against his stomach, skin riddled with goosebumps and awaiting. Shane is almost overwhelmed, spits on his hand, rubs it on his cock, and he licks his lips quickly as he reaches down and pulls Ryan’s legs up onto his shoulders. Ryan makes a surprised noise in his throat, and blushes deeply.   
“You fucking asshole.”   
“I’m about to be.”   
Ryan can barely roll his eyes before Shane’s cock is being pushed inside of him without much warning. Ryan groans shortly and digs the tips of his fingers into Shane’s shoulders.   
“Fuck, fuck— Put it in, oh my god.” Ryan groans and Shane snorts.   
“You’re desperate.” He says, but abides because he too is so, so desperate. He pushes his cock inside of Ryan, coaxing a long moan from him, Shane’s cock curving and stretching inside of him, pushing down on his legs to push closer so their hips are flush now, and Ryan is breathing a little harder and Shane smiles. He fucking loves this, this is his favorite thing right now. He pauses for just a second, and then Shane is withdrawing and then he pushes his hips sharply against Ryan and the noises it causes, Shane cannot help but begin to fuck Ryan deeply. Shane groans and the heat and tightness on his cock makes him almost fucking harder, and he’s fucking Ryan harder and holding his legs and Ryan is making these light, almost breathy sounds and his cock is twitching against his skin.   
“You’re a cock slut aren’t you?” Shane says low, his face hot and sweat beginning to form on his chest. Ryan moans in response and digs his nails into Shane’s back.   
“Yes fuck yes, fuck please.” Ryan says with desperation and Shane fucks him hard, the slapping of their skin emitting throughout the dark house, wet, filthy sounds making Shane closer.   
Shane moves one hand up and rests it on Ryan’s throat, pressing his fingers against the sides and Ryan gets that rushing, airy sound in his ears and that feeling in his head and the lack of oxygen makes him roll his eyes back, and he moves a hand down to stroke his own cock.  
Shane has a hand on his throat, tightening intermediately, and is pounding and moving and just fucking Ryan so hard it almost makes his hips ache. Ryan is moaning low, and Shane can feel himself getting closer, Ryan’s tight ass squeezing his cock so fucking good, and Shane gasps.   
“Oh, fuck you motherfucker.” he groans as he pushes his cock deep inside of Ryan and he cums deep inside of Ryan, hot cum filling him and moving to surround Shane’s cock and Shane moans, his throat tight as he fucks his cum deep inside of Ryan, the wetness making his movement lubricated and slick. Ryan moans almost too loudly as cum fills him, and with few more strokes to his cock, he’s cumming and ropes hit his stomach and neck and Shane’s chest, and Shane is still fucking him, although slowing. Shane fucks Ryan through his orgasm, and once they’ve both come to a shaky, gasping stop, Shane looks down at Ryan and leans down impulsively to lick the cum from Ryan’s chest. Ryan smiles and makes a sound in his chest.   
“Fuck yes...” Ryan gasps, and wraps his arms tighter around Shane. Shane smiles, and kisses him deeply, tongues coaxing each other, and Shane slips out of Ryan. Cum leaks slightly from his ass, and almost coats Shane’s cock fully.   
“Christ, how are we gonna clean?” Shane says with a laugh, wheezing and looking down. Ryan looks and smiles, then coaxes Shane to sit up. He leans down and takes Shane’s cock, as much of it as he can, and sucks it clean of cum. Shane watches with a hot face and tired eyes, and draws Ryan back up to kiss him deeply. Ryan pulls back after a moment and looks at Shane.   
“So... Hear any demons?” Shane mocks, and Ryan laughs.   
“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if any demons did not want to witness that. How disrespectful was that even do you think?” Ryan says, and Shane laughs.   
“Who cares? We can leave now. Fuck what the demons think boy!” he says, and now does Ryan notice the warm orange light beginning to stir through the windows.   
“Thank god.” Ryan says, and Shane smiles.  
“Doesn’t matter anyway, I think we were safe either way.” Shane jokes, and Ryan sighs.   
He limits it to one demon investigation a season, but if that’s the protection he gets, Ryan thinks he might be able to handle two.


End file.
